Paur Maston
Paur Maston is a Breton trader who can be encountered on the road southwest of (and across the river from) the city of Suran in the Ascadian Isles region of Morrowind. Paur has been business partners with a Khajiit by the name of Vanjirra for several years. He wears expensive clothing and is armed with an Iron Club to protect the 200 he carries in his purse. Personality and traits Paur is dishonest and protective of his gold. Even when faced with the possibility of traveling to Molag Mar alone, something that scares him, he lies to the Nerevarine when saying that he doesn't have anything to offer as payment for help. Additionally, after being safely delivered to Molag Mor, Vanjirra provides a reward while Paur refuses to part with any of his gold. Interactions An Escort to Molag Mar When Paur met the Nerevarine near Dirara Drom's farmhouse he said that he was running late to meet his business partner, and feared that she departed for Molag Mar without him. Paur remarked that the road was "populated by dangerous creatures," and revealed that unlike Vanjirra, he was too timid to make the journey alone. The Nerevarine agreed to escort him, and the pair traveled to Molag Mar together. Once Paur was reunited with his business partner he offered his thanks, and Vanjirra gave the Nerevarine a Light Amulet as a reward. Equipment This character uses or carries the following: Attributes This character uses the following: Conversations Greeting "Greetings! Perhaps you can help me. I was supposed to meet my business partner here, but I was running late, and it looks she went ahead to Molag Mar without me." business partner "Yes, my partner Vanjirra and I were going to do some business in Molag Mar. I was detained, though, and it seems she's gone ahead without me. I'm a bit surprised, because it's a fairly dangerous trip." :Greeting "I must meet my partner as soon as possible." :business partner "Yes, Vanjirra. She's in Molag Mar waiting for me." :dangerous trip "I've heard the road there is populated by dangerous creatures, and I fear I can't make it alone. Perhaps you'd be willing to escort me? I have little to compensate you for your trouble, but once we meet up with Vanjirra, she should be able to reward you well." ::"Sorry, I don't have time for that now." "No? Well, maybe I'll be able to make it on my own. Good luck to you, then." ::"I can accompany you to Molag Mar." "Excellent! Let's be on our way, then." :::dangerous trip "Well, hopefully, I'll be able to make it there in one piece." :::Molag Mar "We'll need to head to the east part of Vvardenfell. Here, I'll mark it on your map." :::reward "Well, like I said, I have very little for you. But when we meet up with Vanjirra in Molag Mar, she should have plenty to compensate you for your services." :::Vanjirra "She is my business partner. I assume she's gone ahead to Molag Mar." ::::dangerous trip (in Molag Mar) "Thank you for helping me reach Molag Mar." ::::Molag Mar (in Molag Mar) "Vanjirra should be around Molag Mar somewhere." ::::Vanjirra "We must find her. She should be somewhere in Molag Mar." ::::Vanjirra (f she is dead) "I can't believe she's dead!" :::::reward (if Vanjirra is dead) "Oh...well, like I told you, I don't have much. But, since Vanjirra doesn't seem to be around, I'll give you what I can. I certainly hope she's not in any trouble." :::::reward "You certainly deserve it. If you speak with Vanjirra, I'm sure she'll give you the reward you're due. Thank you again for your help." :::::reward (after receiving the reward from Vanjirra) "I believe Vanjirra has already given you your reward. I wish I had more to offer you for your help." Trivia *Paur fails to see a fairly obvious solution to his predicament. He can easily afford the three-hour silt strider ride from nearby Suran direct to Molag Mar without putting himself at risk. Appearances * ru:Паур Мастон Category:Morrowind: Followers Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers